Dragon Master
by UnbiasedBias
Summary: Arc 1: In a time of peace, Koi joins the academy to learn alongside her classmates and earn her title as a Genin. OC-centric, future yaoi. On-going
1. Introducing Koi

Well now… Some of you may have read my previous two… No, three fanfics now!, one of which I have discontinued. This is the fic which I said I would write which is more my style… which is… ADVENTURE!

**BEFORE YOU READ ANY FURTHUR: I want to let you know that I wrote this a long time ago and my updates will be few and far between. I can go for months without updating so do me a favour: put this story on alert, review it (seriously that's awesome motivation) and read it over when it's done. I'll aim for maybe one every week or every two weeks and I will do my best to do one a month. Thank you all, and for further details, see the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and you're lucky I don't, cause I SUCK at drawing anime...**

**Edit (27/04/11): I think I've re-written this about a billion times since it was first made since my writing style as grown and (hopefully) improved… **

It was a typical day in Konoha and a few students were racing around wildly at the academy playgrounds, ignoring Mizuki as he tried to round them up. Finally getting frustrated, he called Iruka who somehow managed to get all the nasty brats inside in just under 30 seconds.

"How do you do that?" sighed Mizuki, "They completely ignore me, but they _always_ listen to you. Why don't they ever do what I say? Am I too boring? Does my hair suck? I could always dye it or draw a scar on my face…"

"Ha! Mizuki, you don't _need_ all that stuff to be liked. Just try to be more understanding and… kind?" said Iruka scratching the base of his neck in uncertainty.

"Saa… whatever, let's just go to class."

As Iruka approached his class room, he noticed a small girl who was about 55cm tall standing outside the door nervously.

"Um, excuse me, can I help you?" asked Iruka in the gentlest voice he could muster.

"Yes please! I'm new, and I think I'm supposed to be in this class but the teacher – Iruka, was it? – isn't there, so I have no idea what to do…"she answered in a soft voice.

As she looked up, his breath was suddenly pushed out of him as he caught sight of her eyes. They had a pale silver iris which blended into gold, with heavy black outlines and slit-like pupils. Not only that, but her pupils were lined in red. Iruka stared in awe, at a loss for words.

"Um, sir?" the girl asked quietly, pulling him out of his stupor, "Sir? I need to find Iruka-sensei."

"Oh! Ah, yes. I'm very sorry, just lost myself there. I'm Iruka-sensei! Aren't you lucky? And yes, this _is _your class. And yes, those _are _your classmates, I'm sorry am I rambling? Yes, I'm rambling. I apologise profusely and I need to know, where is or are your guardians?" asked Iruka.

"Okay then… Don't worry about losing yourself – happens all the time. It's nice to meet you Iruka-sensei, yes, I guess I am lucky. I think I _know_ that's my class, and I _know_ they're my classmates. You _are_ rambling but I think I can excuse you for that – that's normal too. I have multiple guardians, 11, actually. Or, I guess some people would say 16, but that's beside the point," The girl answered.

"16 guardians, wow! Well, do you think you could tell me your name?" Iruka questioned, tilting his head to take a good look at her.

"Ah! Sorry, my name is Bakuhatsu Koi. Should we start class? We've been out here for fifteen minutes and the others are getting restless," said Koi.

With that having been said, Iruka opened the door and gestured for Koi to wait.

"Class, we have a new student! Her name is Bakuhatsu Koi and I'm hoping you will all get along with each other and become good friends!" announced Iruka.

Koi walked into the classroom and instantly, the pre-genins had opinions about her running through their heads.

Kiba leaned back in his seat and placed his hands behind his head as he looked at the young girl. _Hey, it looks like Ino and Sakura can't hold onto the title of 'prettiest girl' with her here!_

_I hope she's bug friendly,_ Shino thought as he played with the Kikai bugs which were coming out to sense the new girl's chakra.

Sasuke mentally groaned as he thought of the idea of having another fangirl following him around. As if he didn't have enough already! _Ah, but she doesn't look so bad…_

Hinata looked upon the girl nervously, scared that she would notice her white gaze. _She looks friendly enough. If I become friends with her, I guess it'll be all okay._

_I swear, if she lays her eyes on Sasuke, I'm going to punch her lights out! Cha! _The thoughts of one pink-haired girl's inner were incredibly violent despite the outer's seemingly gentle nature.

Ino had similar thoughts, though punching wasn't her threat.

Shikamaru looked up lazily before dropping his head back onto his arms, uttering a soft sigh. _How troublesome._

As Chouji munched on his chips, his food orientated mind wandered in the direction of the girl. _Wow, these chips are absolutely delicious! I wonder if they have chips where she comes from. Oh! I gotta ask what her favourite chip flavour is!_

Naruto sat in the back, examining the girl and thinking to himself_, I think I'll try talking to her. I know that most people avoid me like the plague, but she's new so maybe. Just maybe, she'll agree to eat ramen with me…_

Koi was wearing a red skirt which was mid-thigh and very loose, with knee length black tights underneath them, her knees wrapped in fishnets. Her top was simply a white long sleeved shirt under a black tee with a crimson jacket slung over her left arm, which had bandages wrapping it from wrist to mid-forearm. One thing about her stood out: her hairpiece. It was studded with black and red gems and on the end was a small clay bird.

Iruka peered around the desks and finally spotted an empty seat.

"Koi, you can sit next to Naruto, alright? Naruto, put your hand up to let Koi know who you are," said Iruka.

Naruto raised his hand and Koi took her allocated seat. When she sat down, Naruto stretched out his hand and introduced himself in his loudest voice, "Ohayo! It is very nice to meet you! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm gonna be Hokage when I grow up!"

Koi looked at him and grasped his hand with hers, "Ohayo, Naruto-san. It is very nice to meet you too. My name is Bakuhatsu Koi and when I grow up, I'm going to be a strong ninja my guardians, loved ones and friends can all be proud of!"

Naruto grinned, "You're the first person ever to be nice to me. Hey, wanna go have some ramen with me?"

"Sure!"

And with their lunches fixed, the lesson commenced.

"Can I have a bowl of Miso, old man Teuchi?" asked Naruto.

"Comin' right up! And what would you like, missy?"

"Oh! I'll have beef please," Koi said.

"Gotcha. Miso and beef," Teuchi started to make the Ramen as Naruto and Koi had a conversation.

"Naruto-san, who are the other people in our class? I haven't met any of them yet."

"Well, none of them are really that nice to me, but I can give you their names I guess. First, there's Uchiha Sasuke. He's got navy blue duck butt hair. Then there's Haruno Sakura, who's _really_ pretty and she has pink hair. She's obsessed about Sasuke. So is Yamanaka Ino, actually. She's got platinum blond hair in a ponytail. And then there's Nara Shikamaru. He's really lazy and says everything is troublesome. His best friend is Akimichi Chouji. He's the fat one, but you can't call him that or he'll get incredible angry. There are three more, but I'll tell you about them later." Said Naruto as the Ramen arrived.

As Koi watched Naruto eat, she was shocked by how fast he ate. He practically _breathed _it in!

"Ano… Naruto-san, you really shouldn't eat that fast. You might choke!" she said.

"Hehe… I guess it became somewhat of a habit. Normally if I don't eat fast enough, I would get my food stolen…"said Naruto.

Koi suddenly felt incredibly guilty for bringing up his private life which seemed rather painful. Very painful, actually.

When they had both finished eating, they headed back to the academy.

"Neh, Naruto. You haven't told me about the other three yet," Koi whispered as Iruka lectured them on the founding of Konoha.

"Oh! That's right. Well, there's Inuzuka Kiba. He's the one with the weird triangles tattooed onto his face… or maybe he's born with it? Anyway, he's always got his dog named Akamaru with him. There's also Hyuuga Hinata, who's the one with the whitish-lavenderish eyes. She's really quiet; one of the more decent people in the class. Thing is, she's kinda weird and always goes red around me. I think she's sick…The last one's Shino. He's the really creepy dude with sunglasses and the jacket that covers half his face. He controls bugs and NEVER, I repeat, NEVER kill or torture a bug around him."

Koi nodded and committed all of the information to memory.

"Koi, Naruto! Pay attention!" Iruka called, turning back to board as everyone tuned into his teaching.

**So, how was that? I told you, Adventure and Friendship fit me much more. In my angsty stories, it was SO hard to write 1000 words…**

**-DdK**

**PS: A continuation from earlier, I am currently in a rather busy year of school because I have my School Certificate (Yr 10 test) at the end of this year and everything I do now counts towards that. Be patient. =)**


	2. Friendship Forging

**Hello there! The story will now commence!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and you're lucky I don't because if I did, you'd have to wait years just for one chapter.**

As class was dismissed, Iruka sat behind his desk and studied his students as they left. Most of the students had left in their usual fashion. That is, _most_ of them.

Naruto and Koi lagged behind the other students poring over an exercise book – an action which shocked Iruka to the core.

He walked over to look at what they were actually doing.

On the book, there was an image of the human body with the chakra lines highlighted in blue. Koi seemed to be trying to explain the concept of chakra to Naruto and surprisingly enough, he actually appeared to understand her.

"See, the chakra is the spirit and body energy combined. It's what you use to perform techniques. Get it?" she lectured patiently, pointing out a few things here and there.

"Oh! Right! But why is it that I just can't seem to channel and control it properly?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head in frustration.

"I really have no idea. I remember one of my guardians told me if you had a large chakra capacity, it would be harder to control it all. Maybe you have a large amount of chakra – more than any of us."

"Awesome! That _is_ a good thing, right?"

"Probably. If you had more chakra, you could perform more advanced techniques. You're likely to have more stamina as well. The thing is, you wouldn't be able to perform simple jutsus, like Bunshin no Jutsu," She said.

"So that's why I suck at it so bad…" Naruto commented.

Iruka was amazed. How much did Koi know? She seemed to have a lot of knowledge, and having never been in the academy before, how did she know about Bunshin no Jutsu? _Her guardians must be ninjas._

"We'd better go Naruto, the bell went and everyone else has already left."

"Wow… This is first time I've ever stayed in! Hey, Koi, would you be my study buddy?"

"Sure!" Koi grinned at Naruto and together they left after saying goodbye to Iruka.

While having a tour of the village with Naruto, Koi noticed something. Most of the civilians and even some ninja were glaring at them.

Out of nowhere, a hand grabbed her arm. She yelled and tried to pull away, but the grip was too strong, pulling her away from Naruto who had latched onto her other arm in alarm.

"Naruto! Let me go you freaking hag! Let me go! Naruto! I'll find you later!" she screamed while kicking and scratching.

"Child, do not do that! Stop it! Don't you realise? You mustn't play with that demon! He'll kill you!" said an old man sternly, shaking her arm in his tight grip.

"I don't give a shit, teme!" Koi spat.

"What did you just call me? How dare you!" he paused, shaking his head. "No, it isn't your fault. The demon boy has corrupted you."

"Naruto is NOT a demon! He is one of my only friends! He would never do anything to deliberately hurt me. Never, you hear that you deaf bastard? NEVER!" she snarled, baring her teeth at him with fire burning in her eyes.

"You are new here. No one will ever let their children play with him, even all the other orphans are forbidden to do so. You don't know who he really is. Don't you see? He's making you feel safe around him. He'll get you. Eventually, he'll get you," the old man said narrowing his eyes at her as he hissed these words in warning.

Koi broke his 'wise moment' by retorting, "Nothing will ever happen to me because we trust each other and if something did happen, my guardians will come for me. Speaking of which, I don't think they'd appreciate you dragging me like this."

"You're coming with me to the Hokage. He'll set you straight." And with that, the old man pulled her to the Hokage Tower.

~~~~

Meanwhile, Naruto was sitting forlornly on the academy swing, staring at the floor. He knew Koi wouldn't want to come back. She struggled more than most of the other people who got pulled away though. _No doubt because she's new and doesn't really trust anyone yet. Yeah, that's why she struggled._

The old man would feed her information like: 'He's a Demon. He'll kill you. You should stay away from him.'

_Why can't I have a friend who'll stay with me?_ Naruto felt an ache in his heart he was all too familiar with.

~~~

Koi was being dragged up the many stairs until she finally arrived outside the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama!" the old man called, "Hokage-sama, I have a girl I think you should talk to."

"What is it?" growled the Sandaime, looking up from his paper in irritation at the disturbance of this man.

"This girl, she is new and was playing with _that boy_. I think you should help me warn her about the dangers of being his friend."

"I've had enough of this, Toshiko! Has Naruto done anything to her yet? Does she look unhappy when playing, talking or eating with him? I think it is sufficient to say Naruto is a sweet, loving boy who has a wonderful ability to smile and brighten other people's lives. Like all of Konoha's people, including _you_, he has the will of fire," Sarutobi added with a smile, "Child, I think you have a friend to get back to."

"Naruto!"

_Eh? Did someone say my name?_

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned around looking for the source of the voice. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

_Koi…_

"You came back! You did come for me after all! You're my bestest friend in the ENTIRE world!" cheered Naruto.

"Of course I came back! I would _never_ abandon my friends. I always keep my promises! That's my nindo!" said Koi.

Naruto laughed and hugged her as she grinned at him. He felt comfortable. For the first time in his life, he actually felt happy, content… like all was right with the world.

Sasuke stood watching as Naruto and Koi hugged each other. His eyes narrowed at their delighted expressions.

_They're so happy… just because they're 'friends'. Pfft. Friends just slow you down. They hold you back. _He thought, glaring at them as they grinned and laughed. With a frown on his smooth face, he turned around and started to head back to the Uchiha compound when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

He twisted around with a glare, his eyes meeting with the hypnotising orbs of none other than Koi.

"What do you want?" he growled, glaring with as much hatred as he could muster.

Koi was unaffected as she asked in an innocent voice, "Why were you staring at us when we were hugging each other?"

Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto standing a little behind Koi, looking around awkwardly while they had this conversation.

"Hugs, friends, love… they don't exist in the ninja world. Ninjas are emotion-less tools, existing only to kill and to carry out the orders of those above them. To love is to have a weakness. Friends hold you back when you're training. And hugs are a way of spreading diseases. With these points, I deduce that you, like Naruto are a dobe," he stated in a monotonous voice, ignoring Naruto who snapped his head toward him with an expression of outrage spread across his face.

"Why you…-"Naruto started.

"Stop, Naruto. I'll handle this," hissed Koi, her eyes narrowing and she advanced toward the unwary Uchiha, "Hugs, friends, and love are what make people what they are. They keep ninjas sane, especially during times of desperation and loss. You need to be taught a lesson, teme."

And with those words said, she raced toward the unsuspecting boy and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

**Whoa, wait, Koi hugged Sasuke? –checks plans- hmm… interesting. Well, you'll just have to wait and see how he reacts to this… interesting… turn of events.**

**Reviews are always greatly appreciated.**

**~DdK**


	3. The Apartment

**I apologise profusely for the incredible long wait between this chapter and the last. Thankfully, I've got holidays for two weeks now so I'll time to write ahead. **

**I'm sorry. Again. ^^"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and if you don't know that then… does that mean I write really well? =) jks.**

"_Stop, Naruto. I'll handle this," hissed Koi, her eyes narrowing and she advanced toward the unwary Uchiha, "Hugs, friends, and love are what make people what they are. They keep ninjas sane, especially during times of desperation and loss. You need to be taught a lesson, teme."_

_And with those words said, she raced toward the unsuspecting boy and wrapped her arms around him tightly._

This will be considered a linebreak.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he was caught in Koi's embrace.

_What's happening? Is she… HUGGING ME? _He snapped back to reality and shoved her off him.

"You… you hugged me… I haven't been hugged since… since my family was killed," he looked at her with cloudy eyes before they cleared and he felt rage overwhelm his senses, "How _dare_ you? How dare you violate my personal space like that? Don't touch me. _Never_ touch me," he hissed, turning around and stalking away.

"You've never had friends. You don't know how it feels to belong with others. You hold yourself aloft, and you don't truly believe friends hold you back. You just don't want to experience loss and grief again, after all, how can you cry for someone you have no relationship with?" the bold girl called, and with a swish of her long black and red-highlighted hair, she turned and walked away to the Hokage tower again, followed by Naruto who shot Sasuke's back a glance before trotting after his companion.

This will be considered a linebreak.

"Hokage-sama, I forgot to ask you earlier, but where am I going to live?" Koi asked the wizened man.

"Hm…For starters, how much money did your guardians give you to live on?" the Sandaime folded his hands on top of the desk and studied the young girl.

"Uh… 100,000 ryo… I think, but they said they'd give me another 50,000 each month," she answered thinking about the package of cash in her bag. **(1)**

Naruto let out a small gasp which he quickly stifled when he heard how much Koi had. Her guardians much be pretty rich to be able to give her that much on a regular basis.

"Excellent. That's a very good amount," Sarutobi beamed at Koi, "Now, regarding your cash flow and expenses, I have a few apartments you can have. The best I can give you is one with two bedrooms, a bathroom and a kitchen alone with a dining room and living room combined. It'll cost… around 25000 yen a month. How does that sound?"

Koi brightened when she heard the great news and hastily responded, "Oh yes, that'd be wonderful! But I also have something to ask of you."

She stepped closer the old man and started whispering secretively into his ear. He nodded a few times and glanced at Naruto who was being overwhelmed with curiosity.

"Yes, that's perfectly fine Koi. I think I can arrange it by the end of the week," he finally answered as Koi stepped back. A smile spread across his face as he gave her the papers to sign, "You'll pay for the apartment later today when you move in, alright?"

Koi nodded in delight and with a rushed farewell, she raced out of the tower with Naruto hot on her heels.

Whoohoo, linebreak!

"What was all that whispering going on, Koi-chan?" Naruto asked as they went to check out her new home.

"Don't worry Naruto. You'll find out when it's ready which will hopefully be in around 6 or 7 days," Koi winked at him as they pulled up at the entrance of the building.

"Ano… I don't think I should go with you… the apartment manager may not like me…" he said softly warily backing away from the closed door.

Koi scoffed and pulled him in with her, "Tch, right. Hokage-sama gave me this particular apartment for a reason, one which – like I said – you'll find out on Sunday."

They trotted down the brightly lit hallway passing large colourful rooms as they made their way to the closed door at the end. As they reached their destination, Koi raised her fist and knocked against the smooth brown wood before twisting the handle and entering the room. With a feeling of dread and unease, Naruto followed her.

Inside though, was not what he expected. Instead of a crabby old lady there stood a young woman with a soft smile on her face. She was obviously a ninja, judging by the way she stood not, to mention the scrolls on the desk and shuriken pouch strapped to her leg.

"Ah hello, you must be the girl Hokage-sama told me about," the mysterious woman said, motioning to a scroll which she had just been reading, "My name is Migoto. Kanshisha Migoto. I am your new apartment manager. I expect you want to inspect your new home before you move in, correct?" **(2)**

Koi shifted uncomfortably, "Uh… actually, I just wanted to meet you but since you brought up the subject why not? Oh, and have you met Naruto? I don't know if it's there on the scroll but _something_ is going to happen later in the week… have you been notified?"

Migoto laughed, "I haven't met Naruto personally but I've heard of Konoha's number one prankster. It's nice to meet you Naruto-san," she stretched out her hand to Naruto's while he stood still in shock, "As for the 'something' that you mentioned, yes I am aware of it and I am perfectly fine with the idea."

Giving up on the attempt to shake Naruto's hand, Migoto picked up her keys and gestured for the two academy students to follow. They walked behind her as she strolled down the hall, and turned into a crimson room.

"So when did you come to Konoha, Koi?" she asked, briskly walking through the reddish room into yet another hall where the stairs were situated.

"Yesterday was my first day actually. I arrived at around ten in the morning," the girl answered as they went up the stairs.

Migoto nodded, "And how did you meet Naruto? Was it through the academy?"

Both Koi and Naruto murmured in agreement as they plodded up yet _another_ flight of stairs.

"Ano… Migoto-san, what level are we at now and how many more stairs do we need to climb?" Naruto looked up at the stairs which continued upward.

"Hey, hey, I thought you guys are shinobi! You've got to have more stamina if you're going to become a genin, little buddies!" Migoto grinned at the two seemingly out of breath children, "Though to tell you the truth, we're on the tenth floor… and we have an elevator."

"Eh?" the two outraged children stopped and glared at the laughing woman, "You mean to tell us that we've walked up _ten_ flights of stairs _and you have an elevator?_"

She shrugged and kept walking, "I was testing you. And to answer your question, Koi's apartment is on the fifteenth floor. Come to think of it, if you look at it from a jounin's point of view, doing this will increase your stamina… eventually." Migoto tried to hide her snickering from the two students in vain. They simply glowered at her while she burst into laughter, still climbing the stairs.

As her laughing petered out, she stopped in front of another door, one which led to an emerald green hallway, "This is where your apartment is going to be. For future reference, the yellow door on each floor leads to the room with the elevators. Your room is 15-9. Go ahead and check it out. I'm going to go back and get the paperwork sorted. Later!" And with those final words, she zipped back through the grey door of stairs (or doom, as Koi and Naruto had taken to calling it).

Koi and Naruto looked around, "Well, might as well check it out." They headed off to 15-9 to look at Koi's new home.

**There you go: Chapter 3. These chapters are basically fillers with a few bits and pieces of important people who will go on to play quite an important part in the storyline (eventually). Bear with me though, because once Koi gets settled in, this will become interesting…**

…**Reviews are always nice.**

**Notes**

"_Uh… 100000 ryo… I think, but they said they'd give me another 50000 each month," she answered thinking about the package of cash in her bag. _**$1200 (both AUD and USD) and $600 respectively. The cost of the rent is around $300.**

_My name is Migoto. Kanshisha Migoto._ **Splendid Guardian: remember that in Japanese, the surname comes first.**


	4. My Room, Not Yours!

**I'm such an irregular poster. No chapter for a few weeks then a chapter after three days. Seriously?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine. End of story.**

Linebreakthefirst

_Koi and Naruto looked around, "Well, might as well check it out." They headed off to 15-9 to look at Koi's new home._

Linebreakthesecond

The door to Koi's apartment was hued a light lavender and it opened silently as the young girl turned the handle and gave it a light push.

Within the room was a mahogany floor and both Naruto and Koi let out a gasp at the sheer size within the four walls. The main room held only a sofa for three people and two hard-back wooden chairs which accompanied a tall pine table. Due to this lack of furniture the floorspace was immense, being six by five metres, and this was the living room alone.

Before they entered however, Koi stopped her companion with a serious expression and turning to him said, "Naruto, I need to tell you something very important."

The orange-clad boy beside her shuffled uncomfortably under her intense gaze, emphasised by her unusual eyes, "Uh, okay? What do you need to tell me?"

"You need to make a choice, Naruto. I am offering to you a place in this apartment, as my roommate."

Silence followed her announcement as Naruto stared at her in shock.

He was speechless.

Koi's stern demeanour melted into one of awkwardness when she hurriedly carried on, "Oh, but you know, it's cool if you don't want to. Don't worry about it, I'll use the extra room as a guest room or something…" she trailed off when she noticed Naruto's grin.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked, "Give my room away to some stranger who'll live with you for some unknown reason? Hell no, I'm staying here!"

Koi gave him a wicked grin and rushed into the room, yelling to Naruto, "I get first dibs on the bedroom!" while turning into the door on the left wall.

"Not if I get there first!" he shouted back and he ran to the right, wanting to get the largest and therefore, best room.

The left wing opened into a narrow corridor with a few doors leading out from it. Each room Koi checked increased her frustration as she appeared to have entered the recreational half the house. First was the training room, followed by the bathroom, then a storage room and finally, a small room filled with shelves, presumably a library waiting to be filled.

She let out a curse under her breath before turning around and rushing to Naruto's side. Hopefully – being the absent minded person he was – he would have missed a room or two.

Unfortunately, she heard a yell of triumph.

"Found it! This room is _mine!_" came the call of the blond ninja.

As she followed the sound of his voice, she was lead to a beautiful room which probably was the best bedroom in the house.

On the northern wall of the room was a large window which let the sun on the colder days while also providing a spectacular view of the Hokage mountain. The walls were white at this stage, though Koi knew it would eventually be tainted by an obnoxious orange.

She shivered at the blasphemous thought and decided that she couldn't let this happen.

"Naruto," she declared, stepping forward with an arrogant air about her, "I have made a decision. On the other side of this wall lies the other bedroom. You have not seen it, I know, but I have. I will allow you to take that room – which is better than this one, just to let you know – as well as the pool room I noticed on the other wing."

Naruto leapt to his feet with a devious glint in his eye, "A pool room you say? All mine? No strings attached?"

"What part of the implied 'this room will be mine' did you not get?"

"So this room goes to you, and I get the supposedly 'better' one with the pool room thrown in?"

"_Yes!_ Jeez, Naruto. You're so _slow_!" Koi felt triumphant as she watched him mull the idea over in his head.

_A 'pool room'. I'm a genius. Who ever heard of a cheap apartment owned by a ninja having a pool room?_

"Deal, Koi! Let's shake on it!"

Those words having been said, Koi turned and shoved Naruto out of the door and sat down in the middle of the room with a sigh of success. _Yeahh… I'm too good._

Linebreakthethird

Naruto looked blankly at the door before turning and deciding to look at his new bedroom. Cracking open the door, he let out a horrified gasp.

He had been tricked.

The room was only two thirds the size of the room he was just in, and the only window it possessed was a small one which took up a quarter of the southern wall. Now he was going to be incredibly hot in summer and wouldn't even be able to catch a glimpse of neither sunrise nor sunset.

There was only one thing to do, and that was to check out the pool room with his name on it.

As he perused the rooms in the other corridor, he felt his heart get heavier as he realised another bitter truth.

There was no pool room.

_Koi is an evil, evil girl_, he thought to himself as he made his way back to the main room. Irritation built up in him as his lips drew back and he let out a frustrated yell.

Linebreakthefourth

Koi grinned to herself as she heard Naruto's cry and decided that leaving the room at that point would be a dangerous act and instead decided to take her leave from the large window with a breeze which was calling her.

She leapt out onto a nearby tree and carefully climbed down, making sure Naruto didn't see her through the window.

Finally reaching the base of the tree, she turned to go to visit the Hokage and let him know of the plan's success before rushing straight into the figure of a boy her age.

Both hit the ground with a thump and the victim of her rush looked up in shock before his eyes hardened.

"You!"

Thelastlinebreak

**So there we go, another chapter. I have to say, I'm sorry for the lack of worthwhile action and the fact that all of these are fillers, but you know what they say. To have something great, you need a good base. Yeah, I don't know who said that. Me, I suppose. Anywho, these chapters are to build upon Koi's character as well as the bond she has with the other pre-genin.**

**And yes, I apologise for the shorter chapter. I wanted to move on.**

**Feel free to drop me a review!**

**-DdK**


End file.
